Duluth
Theres a short story behind this OC - Lately I have been really upset because we arent going to be taking the yearly trip across the country to Minnessota so I can see my gandparents, so im making this one whos based a bit of my gandma, a bit off my grandpa and a bit of Minnesota in general because Minnesota is one of my favorite places to go and thats why I always love going there, her name is Duluth since thats where my grandparents live Apperance Shes a white, brown and black Samoyed X Husky mix. She is mostly a dark tanish color with black ear tips, black socks and a black tail tip, she also has a white stomach, chest and mussel reaching up to between her eyes She wears a light red collar with the tag of a hot coco cup with her name imprinted on it In the winter she wears a brown aviator like jacket everywhere Looking somewhat similar to the jacket that the pony on the left is wearing Personality She is very layed lose and motherlike, she can go with the flow but can esily be stern if she needs to be especialy around pups wether they be her own pups or the pups of another dog and shes just taking care of them. (I will add more once I come up with more) Bio Duluth was born and raised in Duluth, Minnesota (Hence her name) by the lake, Taking trips down there with her mother, father and owners but when she was about 3 years old she was taked from Minnesota and transfered to Adventure Bay. She now resides in Adventure bay living with a family not far from the paw patrol headquarters. Trivia Random * She has a thick minnesota accent saying things like "Donchya Know" and "Ohh Yah" * Shes very touchy about her past and doesent talk about it nearly ever * One thing that she can do that she loves to do is fish and boat * Her desighn is slightly inspired by my grandmas dog but my grandmas dog is a Shi Tzu and this ones a Samoyed X Husky Mix Crush She has a crush on Denver, falling for him after metting him on a farm Stories By Me Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Colabs Current Gen Future gen Gallery Mary.jpg|Sketch of her, she always hopes they can take a trip to Minnesota though they still havent she gets exited every year so she ends up getting super upset when they say no Nose Pop.jpg|Duluth with her crush Denver Screenshot 2015-07-26 at 9.24.35 PM.png|"I love you, forever and always" an amazing gift from Paranoidnightmares on DA of Duluth and her Crush, this is so amazing I love it so much E.jpg|Another picture of Duluth and Denver, Duluth upset over Minesota Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Her Part11.jpg|Close Up I m crazy for you by paranoidnightmares-d9l1x1n.jpg|Ahhhjadsfkj Amazing Christmas Inspired Picture by Paranoid Nightmares of Duluth and Denver Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Current Generation